koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Samurai Warriors 2
Samurai Warriors 2 is the sequel to Samurai Warriors. The focus of this title goes beyond Nobunaga's reign and introduces Sekigahara. To contrast the darker colors planned for the original, the visual planner for this game wanted to make "a gold image" for the setting and characters. Overview Samurai Warriors 2's gameplay builds on the concepts from the first game by removing the "pose" attacks from the returning characters' movesets and adding two new unique special abilities that can be triggered by pressing R1 and or . Also, characters movesets can evolve in a larger variety as they level up. Characters are also given an unique moveset type which can be one of the following: *Charge - style the relies on attacks; the moveset closest to the original title *Normal - intensive moveset; relies on normal attacks and is given many different charge attacks *Special - a mix of both styles; moveset is structurally close to the Charge type but the character has a balanced reliance on and attacks Discarding the branching storylines from the first title, Samurai Warriors 2 also introduces "Dream Stages", which are proverbial "what if" situations that can be unlocked after completing a character's story. The Create-A-Warrior, Versus Modes, and Challenge Modes do not return in this installment. Modes Survival Survival Mode from the original Samurai Warriors returns in this mode but offers four random missions to choose from, some you must pay, some you do not. Sugoroku A mini-game which allows four players can participate with a character. The goal is to collect the requested amount of gold chosen by the player's predetermined settings. At the beginning of the game, three flags for each player will be divided in the map, and players earn gold and raise their ranks by collecting their respective flags and returning to their home base. Players can buy territories on the map, or challenge other players for the control of a territory. Within the game, there are six different challenges: *Annihilate - players defeat as many enemies as possible *Chase - players defeat as many fleeing Fire Ninjas as possible *Destroy - players destroy as many boulders as possible *Race - players break through the castle doors and reach the end before the opponent does *Reveal - players uncover as many Sky Ninjas as possible *Steal - players collect as much gold as possible Characters Returning *Ranmaru Mori (Hidden, playable only in Free Mode)) *Okuni (Hidden, playable only in Free Mode) *Yukimura Sanada *Mitsuhide Akechi *Nobunaga Oda *Hideyoshi Toyotomi *Tadakatsu Honda *Magoichi Saika *Keiji Maeda *Masamune Date *Hanzō Hattori *Kenshin Uesugi *Shingen Takeda *Nohime (Nō) *Oichi *Inahime (Ina) *Yoshimoto Imagawa (Playable only in SW2: Xtreme Legends) New *Ieyasu Tokugawa *Nagamasa Azai *Musashi Miyamoto *Yoshihiro Shimazu *Kotaro Fuma *Kanetsugu Naoe *Sakon Shima *Mitsunari Ishida *Ginchiyo Tachibana *Nene *Katsuie Shibata (Playable only in SW2: Empires and SW2: Xtreme Legends) *Kojirō Sasaki (Playable only in SW2: Empires and SW2: Xtreme Legends) *Toshiie Maeda (Playable only in SW2: Xtreme Legends) *Motochika Chosokabe (Playable only in SW2: Xtreme Legends) *Gracia (Playable only in SW2: Xtreme Legends) Cut *Yoshimoto Imagawa *Goemon Ishikawa *Kunoichi Free Mode Stages *Kawanakajima (4th) vs. Uesugi, October 1561 *Kanegasaki vs. Oda/Tokugawa, April 1570 *Anegawa vs. Azai/Asakura, 30 July 1570 *Mikatagahara vs. Tokugawa, 6 January 1573 *Odani Castle vs. Azai, August-September 1573 *Nagashino vs. Takeda, 29 June 1575 *Tedorigawa vs. Uesugi, November 1577 *Osaka Bay vs. Honganji, Summer 1578 *Assault on the Saika vs. Saika Renegades *Honnoji vs. Oda, 21 June 1582 *Yamazaki vs. Akechi, 2 July 1582 *Shizugatake vs. Shibata, May 1583 *Komaki-Nagakute vs. Tokugawa, March-April 1584 *Kyushuvs. Ootomo-Chousokabe-Toyotomi, December 1586 *Odawara Castle (2 sections, East and West) vs. Hojo, June-August 1590 *Hasedo vs. Uesugi, September 1600 *Ueda Castle vs. Tokugawa, 12 October 1600 *Sekigahara vs. East, 21 October 1600 *Osaka Campaign vs. Toyotomi, Winter 1614 - Summer 1615 *Edo Castle vs. East,imagined and Uesugi Colation vs. Tokugawa,imagined Category: Games